The present invention relates to a boat hoist.
The boat hoist is intended to be installed at water's edge, adjacent to a seawall if one is available, or a dock or the like.
In the past conventional boat hoists required unsightly overhead steel constructions, and usually a multiplicity of cables, sheaves, etc., all of which is avoided with the present construction.
The boat hoist of the present invention comprises essentially a vertical column which may be driven as a pile into the water bed where the hoist is dockside, or adjacent a seawall. Alternatively, it may be secured directly to a seawall, pier, dock, or the like.
The hoist is an elongated tubular member slidable over the column, and slotted to accommodate a connection between the column and a shore based anchor or support. The hoist is raised or lowered by a power unit connected between the column and hoist. Preferably the column is tubular, and the power unit is a piston and cylinder unit located with the column.